For The First Time
by storyline246
Summary: Texas and Dutch discover a girl that Mike ends up likeing in that speacial way.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't hate me for making it MikeXOC!**

**Mike**

I was cleaning Mutt. Chuck ran into the garage. He looked scared. "Texas and Dutch found something you might wanna see!" I ran out with him.

We entered the living room, my breath cought in my throat. A girl about my age, with auburn hair and tan skin was lying on our couch. A blanket was

wrapped around her body and I could see the cuts and bruises. She was breathing hard, her eyes clenched tightly shut. "Where did you find her?" I

asked. "An ally." Texas answered softly. Her expression turned from fear to pain, she cried out. I walked closer to her. Her breathing picked up. Her eyes

burst open and she screamed. I had to hold back tears of my own as she burst into tears. I cradled her face. "Listen, it's ok, you're safe." She looked

up at me. Her eyes were a beautiful and surprisingly clear blue. She let out a shuddering breath. "Who did this to you?" I asked. She said one word,

"Kane"

**I know who Mike wants to throw a brick at! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mike**

The girl had showered and was wearing one of my white tees and a pair of black jeans. Jacob was cutting up some fruit for her to eat. I watched her play with her hair.

"What's your name?" I asked. "Everia." I cocked my head to the side. "It's a mix between evan and Maria." I nodded. "And you?"

"Mike, I'm assuming you've met all the other burners." She laughed, "Yeah especially Texas."

"He hit on you."

"Little bit." She laughed again. I couldn't help but smile. "Where are you from?" I asked her. Her smile vanished. "I don't know, i was born and raised in one of Kane's facilitys.

"Why?" I asked. "Promise you won't freak out?" I nodded.

_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine._

I watched as her hair started to glow a bright orange color.

_Heal what has been hurt change the fates design save what has been lost bring back what once was mine what once was mine._

__I watched as her hair dimmed until it was the same auburn. Jacob came into the room and handed her a bowl with cut up apples in it. She thanked him and began to eat.

The entire time giving me knowing looks. I looked over at her. "Everia?" She looked up and I kissed her. She relaxed into the kiss and it grew in passion. We broke apart and she blushed. I pulled her close until her head was on my chest.

We stayed there for a long time,she eventually fell asleep. Jacob came in and looked at me. "Time to help with the cars, you've been cuddling long enough." I gently put her on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

**Awww. I know Mike probably wouldn't have kissed her on the first day buut . . . R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**this ones from Everia's POV thank you all my veiwers, espeacially the ones who caught on to my Tangled referance!**

I woke up on the couch. It had been sort of a shocker when Mike kissed me, but I liked the feeling. I hadn't really been loved before. I stood up and went to find Mike. He was in a garage with all his friends working on thier cars. "Hey guys." I said over the noise. Everyone stopped all at once and turned to look at me. "She's alive." Dutch yelled running towards me. He pulled me into a bear hug and twirled me around. "Choking not breathing!" I said. He stopped and put me down."Sorry." he said embarassed. "Why did you do that, we've known each other for like, 5 hours and I was asleep for most of it." Dutch shrugged. "We may not know you well, but we knew you needed help. Besides it's nice to have someone else to patch up besides Mike with all the stupid stunts he does." Julie said. I giggled. Mike came up to me. "Are you gonna tell them?" He whispered. I nodded. "I wanna show you guys something, bt you have to promise not to flip." They all nodded. _"Flower gleam and glow let your power shine make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine heal what has been hurt change the fates design save what has been lost bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_ They all stared in shock as my hair faded back to it's original color. "Ok, you wanna go catch some pizza later?" Texas asked. I glared at him and punched him so hard he flew into the wall. "Ouch." he yelled. Mike laughed. "So any other talents you have besides glowing hair?" Julie asked. I nodded. "I've always loved to sing."

"Will you?" Mike asked. I almost said no but I remembered how his kiss made my lips tingle. I nodded.

**Texas is a dork and if I was in motercity at the burners' house and he hit on me, I would do the same thing. R&R Porvavor**


End file.
